Datara
The Datara are a mysterious species of supernatural creature that legendarily came from the Moon. Said to have lived in the heaven amongst the stars, the Datara mastered the secret to eternal life and sought to spread their gifts to all men on Earth. However, upon descending from the 'heavens' and sharing their elixir of life, jealous and greedy humans began capturing and tormenting the Datara for more of their gifts, hungry and desperate to escape the mortal coil. Horrified by humanities display, the Datara soon fled back to the moon and henceforth refused to set foot on Earthen soil ever again. It is said that the humans who drank the elixir of life ages ago still live and work towards creating a better world for the people of the moon, hoping one day that they might return. The most famous of their kind was Siddhārtha, a Datara who remained on the Earth after the rest of their kind fled. History Where or how the Datara came into being is unknown, but legend speaks of these celestial beings having been born on the moon and resided in a starry paradise since time began. Many of the more educated hunters of lore hypothesize that the Datara might be beings from another planet, and perhaps migrated to the Earth's moon in search of a new home. Regardless of how they came to reside there, the Datara had already mastered the secret to eternal life while on the moon. Ageless and wise, the Datara civilization on the moon flourished and grew and eventually sought to share their gifts with the men on Earth. A great procession of these celestials soon descended on the Earth, playing songs that empowered the crops to grow tall and water to run clean. Humans who bore witness to the Datara procession spoke of old pains and wounds healing in the presence of these beings, and land that was once bare and inhospitable suddenly spouting with life. The procession passed through many villages and homes, spreading their Elixir of Life and granting prosperity to any who passed. The peace however was soon to fade, as humans who heard of the Datara's gift began hunting for the procession, eager to gain prosperity and eternal life for themselves, or sell it for the right price. Many of the celestials were soon captured, often tortured for their secrets or given as gifts to rich masters. The Datara, unable to be bound by human hands, soon fled back to the moon and all their gifts withered and faded, save for those who drank the elixir of life. Since then the Datara have grown an immense distrust and fear of humanity, hoping to keep the men of Earth at bay for all time. However, in the last century of space travel and moon landings, the Datara once again fear mans approach on their heavenly civilization and what that might mean for the future of their kind. Description Described as Not of the Earth the Datara are heavenly and other worldly beings who seem to radiate a pale light even in darkness. They appear mostly human, save for their pale white skin and white eyes. It was once thought that the light of the moon was simply the mass of the Datara people shining, but this has since been disproven. Ageless and immortal due to the effects of their Elixir of Life, the Datara are eternally youthful and beautiful, often capturing the hearts of those who lay eyes upon them. The few gifted with the ability to artistically render them gave rise to the eastern concept of Angels, and a Heaven on the moon. Because they are Not of the Earth, the Datara are unaffected by Earthly concern, such as diseases and pain. It is thought that because the Datara are ageless and immortal, no Datara soul exists in heaven, hell or purgatory, as none have yet to die. The only Datara soul free of physical form was The Buddah. Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Datara